Her Charming Little Secret...
by WitchGirl
Summary: Piper shows up, no past, no future, as a med. student. Carter takes her under his wing. While Abby finds out her shocking secret, she tries to help Piper while Carter finds himself in the middle of it all. And does this have something to do with Lucy??
1. Piper Halliwell

Her Charming Little Secret  
  
Summary: A new girl, with no past, shows up, claiming to be a third year medical student. Carter takes her under his wing. When Abby finds out the girl's secret, she tries desperately to keep her own secret and the girls from Carter. Unfortunately, Carter finds out and demands to know the hidden meaning behind Lucy's death.  
  
A/N: X-OVER ALERT! CHARMED/ER (bet you never saw this one coming!) Crossover with Charmed but no Charmed watching is essential to understand this story for all unfamiliar things to ER watchers will be explained as thoroughly as possible. If it is still confusing, say so in the reviews and I will try to explain more in an epilogue or the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Piper, her sisters, and the rest of the cast of 'Charmed' belong to the WB. The cast of ER belongs to NBC and stuff.  
  
Cast:  
Piper Halliwell: Holly Marie Combs  
John Carter: Noah Wyle  
Abby Lockhart: Maura Tierney  
Lucy Knight: Kellie Martin  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The woman drummed her fingers against the admit desk, impatiently waiting for someone to notice her. She bit her lip and looked around. Her long raven hair flowed gracefully down her shoulders. She was slender and attractive, but she had a dark secret she couldn't tell anyone.  
"Yes?" Randi finally acknowledged her.  
"It's about time!" Piper said, impatiently.  
"Can I help you?" Randi put on a sarcastically polite voice.  
"Well, people here sure are friendly! I guess I should be overjoyed!" Piper said with equal sarcasm.  
"Why?" Randi asked.  
"Because I'm going to be working here. My name is Piper Halliwell, I'm the new medical student," Piper held out her hand. Randi didn't shake it.  
"Oh are you now?" Randi asked. She didn't like Piper, "Hold on," she looked through a few files, "We aren't expecting a med. student today."  
"Yeah, I know, I was supposed to come tomorrow, but why not start a day early?" Piper was getting nervous.  
"OK. Do you know your resident?"  
"Hm?" Piper asked.  
"Your resident. Who you're going to be working under?"  
"Uh..." Piper had no idea. Randi shuffled a few more papers.  
"Your name's Claudia Stanley?" she asked. Piper, forgetting, nodded, vigorously, "Hm. I thought you said your name was Paper or something..."  
"Paper?" Piper said, annoyed at the girl for calling her a piece of stationery.  
"So, do you remember your resident?"  
"It began with a C, didn't it?" Piper guessed.  
"Carter," Randi answered for her.  
"Carter, Carter, right, yeah!" Piper said, "I knew that! It just slipped my mind!"  
"I'll get him," she paged Dr. Carter.  
"Hi!" Abby said, seeing Piper.  
"Hi..." Piper said.  
"Can I help you?" Abby asked.  
"Oh, no, no, I'm just waiting for Dr. Carter," Piper smiled.  
"Really? Why?"  
"I'm his new med. student," Abby looked Piper up and down.  
"Well, won't you bring back memories. I'm Abby Lockhart. Good to have you with us," she held out her hand.  
"Thanks," Piper glanced over her shoulder at Randi, "Really, thanks."  
"Aren't you a little old to be a med. student?" Randi asked.  
"No, unless 26 is too old for you!" Piper snapped.  
"Hi, I'm looking for-"  
"Piper Halliwell? That's me, you must be Dr. Carter," Piper held out her hand, politely. Carter shook Piper's hand, though his expression was puzzled.  
"But, I thought-"  
"They always get my name wrong, I know, you were expecting Claudia Stanley," Piper laughed, nervously. Randi watched them, suspiciously.  
"OK then, but I don't see how they could get Claudia Stanley and Piper Halliwell mixed up..."  
"Yeah, well," Piper laughed again. Abby, who had been silent since Carter arrived, spoke up now.  
"Well, Dr. Carter, why don't you show Piper around?" Carter nodded.  
"Come on, Piper," he said. He showed Piper around the hospital.  
"Fun little place, isn't it?" Carter asked with some sarcasm. Piper laughed.  
"Trust me, this line of work is a lot safer than my last job!" she said.  
"Really, what was your last job?"  
"Um..." but before Piper could make up an answer, Mark Greene and some paramedics began to wheel in a woman on a gurney. Her skin had a slight green complexion. Carter ran over to help them and Piper followed him.  
"24-year-old female found on the streets. Deep marks on her left arm and discoloration of the skin," Mark told Carter. Piper looked at the woman blankly as they wheeled her into a trauma room. She had seen this before. She bit her lip.  
"OK, Piper, listen-" Carter started.  
"No," Piper said, still looking at the girl. Mark and Carter both looked at her.  
"What?" Carter asked. Tears began to stream down Piper's cheek as she shook her head.  
"I can't do this," she choked and ran out of the trauma room. She leaned against the wall, beginning to wheeze. She couldn't believe it. He was back. She thought she and her sisters had destroyed him, yet here was another one of his victims.  
"Piper, are you OK?" Abby asked, approaching the girl.  
"I'm fine," Piper lied. Abby gave her a sympathetic smile.  
"Come on, talk to me!" Abby said. Piper looked back into the trauma room.  
"Ah, your first trauma," Abby nodded, understanding but Piper shook her head.  
"No, it's not that."  
"What is it then?" Abby asked.  
"My... My sisters," Piper's eyes began to well up with tears again, "I tried to... escape from... my past but it just... keeps coming back!"  
"Calm down, girl!" Abby said, "What about your sisters?" Piper stopped crying and looked at Abby, seriously.  
"They were bitten."  
"Bitten? By what?" Abby asked, shocked by the answer.  
"The same thing that got her," Piper nodded at the patient. She made a decision and walked into the trauma room.  
"Piper, what's-" Piper ignored Carter and walked straight over to the girl. She looked her straight in the eyes.  
"What's your name?"  
"Katie," the girl panted. Piper held up her hands and everything was at a standstill. Even the clock had stopped. Carter and Mark were caught in a motion, unable to see or hear anything. Abby watched the room from outside with horror. Only Piper and the patient were moving. Abby saw the girl ask Piper a question. Piper nodded and said something to the girl, who nodded as well and explained something. Piper nodded. The girl pointed at Abby and Piper spun around in time to see Abby's shocked face. Piper's face took on an expression of fear and everything in the room began to move again. Abby wanted to run, but her feet were glued to the ground. Piper came out of the trauma room.  
"Can you hear anything through this stuff?" Piper asked, casually.  
"No," Abby said.  
"Good," Piper smiled and walked away.  
"Piper, wait!" Abby called, but Piper just kept walking, "Piper, if you don't stop right this minute and speak to me, I will tell everyone in this hospital what I think you are!" Piper stopped. She turned around, slowly. She walked up to Abby.  
"In here," Piper said, pulling Abby into an empty room, "What do you think I am?"  
"I believe you are a witch," Abby smiled. Piper stared.  
"Why would you think that?" she asked, nervously. Abby continued.  
"You have the power of temporal status, correct? You know, the power to freeze time?" Abby's face had a smug expression.  
"Really?" Piper acted surprised, "What do you mean by 'freeze time' exactly?"  
"You can make time stop for everything and person in the room except it doesn't work on witches. So everything stops, like Dr. Carter and Dr. Greene in that trauma room. They were caught in a time freeze. So when you unfroze them, they had no idea that any more than a nanosecond of time had past since the time you froze them. But the one thing that bothers me is why that girl didn't freeze. Did you intend for her to stay unfrozen?" Abby inquired.  
"Maybe she's a witch too. And maybe that's why the demon wanted her."  
"What demon?" Abby asked, growing more interested.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, before I say anything more, tell me. How do you know I'm a witch?"  
"I saw you freeze time! I was outside the room, you couldn't freeze me! Your powers don't work on the people outside of a room."  
"No, I mean, how do you know all this?" Piper asked. Abby smiled, mischievously.  
"I have my ways," she said, "Let's leave it at that. So, to more important matters at hand: why are you here and why are you trying to escape your past, and by the way, what is your past?"  
"Too many questions!" Piper held her head as if a migraine was coming on. Abby laughed, "But OK. First of all, I am here for two reasons: Number one, to get away from San Francisco, and number two: as a favor to a couple friends..." It was Piper's turn to be mysterious.  
"What do you mean?" Abby asked.  
"Well, the demon that bit that girl in there, he got my sister's friend, Claudia. I held Claudia in my arms as she died. As her last wish, she wanted someone to inform the hospital she was going to be interning at that she couldn't make it. Then, my husband's friend orbed in and-"  
"Orbed?" Abby asked, only slightly familiar with the word.  
"Um, materialized. She's a Whitelighter, like my husband."  
"Whitelighter? But I thought Whitelighters and witches couldn't fall in love?"  
"I know, it was a supernatural Romeo and Juliet. But, he's gone now," Piper sighed.  
"A Whitelighter..." Abby tested her memory, "Is defined as an immortal being that used to be human... refresh my memory on how he died?"  
"Well, you're right. All Whitelighters were humans at one point. Alive. But then, they die. My Leo served in World War II as a medic. He was shot. And so the Elders, a council of older Whitelighters, tell the recently deceased humans their destinies as Whitelighters."  
"Whitelighters are guardian angels for witches, aren't they?"  
"Sort of. Actually, a lot like that. They watch over witches and when the witch is injured, unless it's their time to leave this world, they heal them with their magic."  
"Ah, I remember. So how did your husband die?" Abby asked.  
"There is one thing that can kill a Whitelighter. My Leo was hit with an arrow, soaked in a special poison meant to kill Whitelighters," there was a moment of silence.  
"So, what happened with Leo's friend?" Abby broke the tense air.  
"She orbed in and told me to go in Claudia's place. This was after my sisters were killed by the same demon Claudia was murdered by, so I had nothing to loose. I needed to get away, I didn't want to be a witch anymore. Being a witch means having to protect the innocent and fight demons. It's too hard for me. I'd give it all up if I could," Abby put her arm around Piper, "It's all right, Piper, you have a friend in me. And I think Carter's taken a liking to you."  
"Really? Lucy thought he would..." Piper trailed off. She then looked up and saw Abby's shocked expression.  
"Lucy?" Abby asked.  
"Yeah, she's Leo's friend. She's my Whitelighter now. You look like you've seen a ghost, is something wrong?"  
"When was the last time you saw Lucy?"  
"Last night. Oh God! You know her!" Piper was shocked. Abby nodded.  
"February 14, 2000, Lucy Knight and John Carter, stabbed by a schizophrenic. Lucy, in her 4th year of medical school, died that night. And now, she's a Whitelighter." Abby was only slightly shocked, "Of course she seems like the type."  
"How so?" Piper asked, anxious to know of how Lucy was in life.  
"Well, she was really sweet, you know? But I didn't know her very long before she was stabbed. I hear she was quite a gal, though."  
"That she is, Abby, that she is..."  
  
Piper didn't come in the next day. She called in sick. Neither Abby nor Carter believed her.  
"It's her second day and she calls in sick! Shows how devoted she is!" Carter couldn't understand it.  
"Relax, Carter, give the girl a break! A lot has happened to her in her life," Abby said.  
"Whatever!" Carter sighed.  
"You don't want to be too hard on her, do you?" Abby asked, "Look what happened last time you did that."  
"Leave that out of this! That never happened!" Carter yelled. Abby was shocked. Sure, Carter had pined over Lucy's death, blamed himself even. He thought of 'what ifs' and 'maybe I should haves,' and everything. But never had Abby heard him deny the fact that he had ever *met* Lucy.  
"You mean to tell me that you don't know who Lucy Knight is?" Abby asked him.  
"Who? Never heard the name before!" Carter said, through gritted teeth. Abby gave a frustrated sigh and began to leave. When she reached the door, she turned, ready to get in one last word.  
"You know, you can't deny that Lucy didn't touch your life, Carter, and if you pretend that she didn't, that you never met her, then you are denying yourself something wonderful. I, myself, didn't know her long, but it is easy to see she did touch your heart and it is a sad, sad day when John Carter forgets that!" and with that, she left. Carter looked after her. Abby was right. Lucy had made Carter feel special. She had touched his life and made a big impact on it. She had made him feel happy. Now, she was gone. But there was something else. Something else that touched his heart. One other thing that made him happy again, something he hadn't felt in a long time. There was one thing that kept him going. It kept him from going crazy and on the rare occasions he contemplated suicide, it made him stop and reconsider. It was something named Abby Lockhart.  
  
"She's a real snob," Randi whispered to Connie, "Thinks she's better than the rest of us."  
"Come on, you have to be overreacting! This new girl can't be all bad!" Elizabeth said, overhearing.  
"You wanna know what she did yesterday?" Haleh asked. Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "she refused to help a sick woman."  
"Do you know why?" Elizabeth asked.  
"I heard it was because she didn't want to get her hands dirty!" Haleh said, "And now, Carter's pissed because she's taking the day off!"  
"Honestly!" Elizabeth said, exasperated, "Whether these are true or not, I don't think you should be speaking of the girl behind her back!" before anyone else could say anything, Carter came bursting out of the lounge. He picked up the receiver for the telephone and began to dial. Everyone was silent. Carter waited, unaware of the group of nurses waiting with him. Elizabeth, about to leave, heard Carter slam down the reciever.  
"Damn!" he swore, and stomped off. Everyone looked at each other.  
"What do you suppose *that* was about?" Randi asked. Elizabeth watched the door to which Carter disappeared into. Suddenly, out of a different room, across the hall, Abby burst out in the same manner Carter had, only not as furious. She picked up the receiver, as Carter had and began to dial. Again, déjà vu as everyone waited for Abby's next words.  
"I knew it!" she said, hanging up with triumph. Knowing the others were anxious to know what those calls were about, Elizabeth spoiled their fun.  
"Abby, I need your help in exam three for a moment, please," Elizabeth asked, politely.  
"Certainly, Dr. Corday, but could I just-"  
"Now, please," Elizabeth said, stubbornly. Abby looked at Elizabeth curiously.  
"OK..." she said, and followed Elizabeth to exam three, "What's wrong?"  
"I suggest you avoid the gossip queens. They are eager to dig up dirt on Carter's new student."  
"Thanks. Is that all?" Abby asked, beginning to leave.  
"Actually..." Elizabeth couldn't believe she was asking this, but her curiosity got the better of her, "I was wondering... I know, it's your business and you don't have to answer, but--"  
"What's going on with the new student?" Abby asked. Elizabeth nodded, "Don't worry. She's a really sweet girl who's lost her family recently. She came here to get away from the depressions of home. She just took the day off today to finish some unfinished business. I called her house, she wasn't there, so I know that's what she's doing. Enough said."  
"Yes. Thank you, Abby," Elizabeth smiled. Abby left the room and glanced at her watch. Great, she had two minutes left on her shift. No one would miss her. She exited the hospital and jumped into her car. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Piper's number. Piper had given it to her the day before. Piper wasn't picking up.  
"Damn!" Abby swore, "she's going to kill herself!" Abby tried to remember Piper's address. She opened her purse and brought out a piece of notepaper with Piper's address on it.  
"Right, OK," Nodding, she started up the car and headed for Piper's house.  
  
Carter wiped his name off the board.  
"Excuse me," a small voice asked with a lisp. Carter looked down and saw a small child, around three, with raven black hair.  
"Yes?"  
"Have you seen my friend?" she asked, "Or my mommy?"  
"What's your name?" Carter asked.  
"Melinda Halliwell," Carter frowned.  
"No, I haven't seen your mother here at all today, I'm sorry! Wait... What are you doing here? Your mother is Piper Halliwell?" Carter thought Piper was at home.  
"Yeah, but my friend was watching me. I'm not s'posed to say her name."  
"What's your friend look like?" Carter asked.   
"Well, she's very pretty!" Melinda giggled.  
"Tell you what, why don't you have a seat right here and when she comes, you can tell me, OK?" Carter led the girl to a seat in the waiting room and got back to work.  
  
She orbed in right outside of Piper's new apartment. She wished so bad that Leo was there. She tried opening the door. Suddenly, a brown haired woman came running at the door. She was panting and knocked hard. As she caught her breath, Abby noticed the blond woman there.  
"Hi," Abby panted, not realizing who it was. She waited, "Damn!" and she tried opening the door. The blond woman giggled.  
"I think you need to push, Abby," she smiled. Abby looked at her. She looked her up and down and the she smiled.  
"Lucy," Abby sighed, "So, you're Piper's new Whitelighter now?" Lucy was surprised at Abby's casual reaction.  
"How did you-"  
"No time for that, I think Piper's in trouble!" Abby burst open the door. The room was ransacked and Piper was nowhere to be found.  
"Too late," Lucy sighed.  
"Then where is she?"  
"There's only one place she could be," Lucy said, "With Galdon. The monster that killed her sisters... has now targeted a new victim."  
"Piper..." Abby sighed. Lucy smiled, mysteriously. *Let Abby believe Galdon's after Piper,* she thought. But she knew the real reason Piper was in Chicago. It was to protect an innocent person Lucy had known before. But if Galdon had his way, that certain person would soon perish. And Lucy would never forgive herself.  



	2. Carter's In Danger?

It was slow that day, very slow. Carter was nearly falling asleep from boredom. He saw Elizabeth pass.  
"Dr. Corday, do you need any help with anything?" Carter asked, eagerly.  
"No, thank you Dr. Carter, I think I have everything under control," Elizabeth smiled as she walked away.  
"Hey Malicci! Having any trouble?" Carter half pleaded as Dave walked by.  
"Nope! Everything's peachy keen!" Dave said, happily. Carter sighed and spotted Kerry.  
"Dr. Weaver!" He stood up and walked over to her, "Anything you need help with?"  
"No, Carter, in fact, I was just about to head home for the day. Thanks for asking, though," even Kerry was in a good mood.  
"Why is everyone so damn happy today?" Carter muttered, stamping his foot. The phone rang and Carter dove at it so fast he nearly knocked the whole thing off the desk. He also made a few nurses stare.  
"County General," he said into the receiver, happy for something to do. He looked the board up and down but the few patients that there were were all taken.  
"Carter, is that you?" Abby asked. She looked across the room at Lucy.  
"Yeah, Abby. Is something wrong?"  
"Piper's gone," Abby said.  
"What? Why? When?" Carter demanded.  
"Look, Lu- I mean, I want you down here. You can help us find her," Abby was about to say that Lucy wanted him down there but prevented herself from making that slip.  
"How can I help? I barely know the girl!" Carter didn't understand. Abby looked at Lucy.  
"Tell him," Lucy said.  
"Carter, whoever took Piper is after you, too," Abby said, "I need to keep an eye on you."  
"Why you?" asked Carter.  
"No more questions, please, Carter, just come down here!" Abby said, "NOW!"  
"But-"  
"You are coming down here, or I am going up there and *dragging* you down here myself! You understand?"  
"I guess..."  
"Good!" Abby said, triumphantly, and hung up, "He's coming soon."  
"Good," Lucy smiled and pulled something out from behind her back, "In the mean time, it's time for the Book of Shadows."  
"Who's..."  
"It's Piper's book. It used to belong to the Charmed Ones, the three most powerful good witches there were. But her sisters are dead now, and Piper is the only Charmed One left. Yet the creature still wants every single one eradicated."  
"Why does he want Carter?" Abby blurted out. She didn't mean to ask.  
"Carter is the father of-" Lucy jumped as the phone rang. They both looked at it as it continued to ring.  
"Hi, you've reached Piper's place. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you!" then, the beep.  
"Pipe, where are you? Prue's been worried sick! Don't ask me, I know you're probably just out having a good time, but wouldn't you rather I called then-"  
"Phoebe?" Lucy asked, grabbing the phone.  
"Lucy?" Phoebe said, shocked, "What are you doing there?"  
"What are you doing alive?" Lucy was shocked, and she shook her head, "No, you aren't Phoebe."  
"What? What the Hell are you talking about?" Phoebe inquired. Lucy looked up at Abby.  
"It's Piper's younger sister," she stumbled over her words.  
"Give me that!" Abby demanded, grabbing the phone, "Phoebe Halliwell?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You were bitten by a demon called Galdon. The poison in his teeth is stronger than a scorpion's..." Abby was flipping through the Book of Shadows and found the demon in question.  
"Whoa, who is this?" Phoebe asked. Abby wasn't listening. She read through the Book of Shadows. Lucy took the phone.  
"Phoebe? Get over here NOW!" and with that, she hung up, "What is it, Abby?" she asked.  
"Galdon's bite is very powerful, enough to kill a witch. But the only thing that can make the venom powerful enough to do the job is the blood of the father of a Whitelighter's child..." Abby stared at Lucy. Lucy nodded, "We thought, as did Galdon, that Leo would be their easiest target. He and Piper had a child, a little girl. He drank Leo's blood and bit Prue and Phoebe. But... if the father is mortal, then he would be a much easier target... Which is why the demon's after Carter," Abby stared. Lucy giggled.  
"You..." Abby asked. Lucy shook her head.  
"Christine," she answered.  
"Who's Christine?" Abby said confused.  
"Do I *have* to go into it? High school, he never told anyone, it was right before she died in a car accident and became a Whitelighter. Carter always thought the baby died with her, but it didn't."  
"Wow..." Abby shook her head, then, she thought of something, "Wait! What am I gonna tell him when he gets here?"  
"Huh?" Lucy asked.  
"He'll see you!"  
"I know, which is why I won't be here!" Lucy smiled.  
"What?!" Abby was shocked, "No! I can't help Piper without you!"  
"Yes, you can!" Lucy promised, "Because you are Abby Lockhart and the man that is on his way over is John Carter and you two can work miracles together."  
"Yes, but how can we work miracles without him having a clue of what we are doing?"  
"Now that is your problem!" Lucy shrugged, "Now in the meantime, I have to go watch Piper's daughter," Lucy lifted up the Book of Shadows and mumbled an incantation.  
"What does that do?" Abby knew she shouldn't ask. She knew from the minute she was informed of it that she should never go too deep into the waters of the supernatural. But now, she was in over her head. Lucy grinned as her appearance changed and her hair turned from gold to brown, her eyes from blue to green.  
"Oh I see! Supernatural hair dye and contact lenses!" Abby nodded. Lucy frowned.  
"It's so no one at the hospital recognizes me! You expect me to walk in there looking normal?"  
"I don't think that's possible."  
"Abby!" Lucy cried, but had to laugh, "Now, Galdon will usually come after Carter, so I suggest that..." but Abby was already shaking her head.  
"No, no and double no! I am NOT going to do that!"  
"You may have to," Lucy told her, "Unless you have a better idea."  
"I thought you were here to protect Carter, not use him as bait!"  
"He's not going to be bait! It's a perfect idea! You two are sitting in a café out in the open, chatting about where Piper could be and-"  
"Wait," Abby said, "Already found a problem."  
"What?" Lucy sighed, exasperated. Was that all Abby did? Search for problems?  
"Well, number one, why would we be sitting in a café talking about it?"  
"You're hungry!"  
"OK, and secondly, what about Phoebe?" but Lucy's green eyes narrowed, angrily.  
"I will take care of her," Abby didn't like the sound of that.  
"Lucy..."  
"OK, I have to go. You don't like my plan? Make up your own!" and with that, she orbed out to the hospital.  



	3. Shape Shifters

A cute brunette walked into the ER and Dave grinned.  
"Hey, looking for someone?" he asked, flashing his bright smile. She put on a fake smile and replied.  
"Yes, I am looking for my husband, have you seen him?" Dave's smile faded.  
"What's your name?" he asked. *Name, name, name...* she had to think, "Well?" Dave pressed.  
"Phoebe," she decided, "Phoebe Wyatt."  
"No, I can't say I have, sorry."  
"It's all right," she couldn't resist what she did next, "Oh and sir?"  
"Hm?"  
"Maybe we could get together sometime," She winked at him and walked away, laughing and scolding herself at the same time on the inside.  
"Melinda!" she said, seeing the young girl.  
"Lu-"  
"It's Auntie Phoebe!" Melinda had done this before and knew what was happening.  
"Aunt Phoebe!" Melinda ran to give her a big hug.  
"Listen, your mama is busy right now."  
"But she's always busy!" Melinda seemed disappointed.  
"I'm sorry, honey! Tell you what, how about a big ice cream?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Excuse me?" Mark surprised her and she spun around.  
"Oh, you scared me!" she sighed, clutching her chest.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Um, no thank you, I'll just take my niece and... what, do I have something in my teeth?" Lucy asked, noticing Mark staring at her.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, you just look a little... familiar."  
"Yeah, well, that's me! Familiar Phoebe! Now me and my niece have to go. Come on, honey," and she took Melinda by the hand and left. Dave appeared at Mark's side.  
"Did she find her husband?" he asked. Mark turned to him.  
"Looks like all she found was her niece," he answered.  
"But she said she was looking for her husband!"  
"Dave, any woman would say that to you," Mark told him.  
"I guess you got a point there..." Dave agreed, then realizing what was going on said, "Hey! That's not nice!" Mark just laughed.  
  
Carter knocked on the door to Piper's apartment.  
"It's about time!" an annoyed Abby appeared in the doorway.  
"So, what are we going to-"  
"Less chat, more action!" and she grabbed Carter by the wrist and began running down the hall.  
"What?"  
"Well, I was just thinking, maybe she went for a walk in the park, you know? So come on!"  
"You said she was kidnapped and that the same guy was looking for me!"  
"Did I say that?" Abby said, "I just wanted you to get down here fast."  
"Wait, what's that book under your arm?"  
"Some light reading," Abby wasn't saying much.  
"There's something you aren't telling me..."  
"Damn straight!" Abby muttered.  
"What?"  
"I said what a waste! Look, my shoes are ruined!"  
"What?" Carter began to look down at Abby's feet but she began to run faster, pulling him behind.  
"Mud! But don't look, you'll trip!"  
"Why are we running?" suddenly, Abby stopped.  
"You know what? I don't know!" she said this as if it were news she just heard on the radio.  
"Abby, you sure are weird today!"  
"Trust me, you don't want to know what's happened to me today!" Abby whispered as they continued to make their way walking down the street. Suddenly, her phone rang.  
"Abby," she answered.  
"Doc Magoo's."  
"What?"  
"Go to Doc Magoo's!"  
"Is this-"  
"Don't say my name. If you have to, call me Phoebe," Abby could tell it was Lucy, but played along.  
"Phoebe, why Doc Magoo's?"  
"He knows that's where you go. He will be there, trust me."  
"OK," Abby sighed and hung up.  
"Who was that?"  
"Just Phoebe," Abby smiled, "Hey, how about some coffee?"  
"But what about-"  
"Piper can take care of herself, she's a big girl, come on!" Suddenly, as they walked back to Abby's car, realization dawned on Carter's face.  
"Oh I get it!" he finally said. Starting up the engine, Abby looked at him.  
"Get what?" surely, he couldn't know!  
"You want to ask me out on a date!" *Oh God, Carter, not now!* Abby thought.  
"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Abby answered. It was better than the truth.  
  
"Lucy!" a young brunette cried, running over to Abby, "Why did you ask to meet in such a dark, empty place?"  
"Phoebe," Lucy smiled.  
"You... Your hair!" Phoebe declared.  
"Spell," Lucy answered, "It's like Koolaid, it comes right out," she looked into Phoebe's eyes and that was all she needed. She kicked Phoebe in the stomach and Phoebe bent over in pain.  
"Owe, Lucy, what-"  
"Go to Hell!" Lucy yelled. Phoebe looked up, this time fire flaring in her eyes.  
"Already have. How did you know?"  
"Number one-" Another punch, "It takes longer than half an hour to fly from San Francisco to Chicago-" Phoebe punched her.  
"Could have orbed with Leo," she said.  
"Number 2-" kneed Phoebe in the stomach, "Leo's dead!" and they continued to fight. Lucy had her on the floor in a corner now and Phoebe's shape changed right as Lucy was about to finish her off and Lucy stopped as Phoebe knew she would. Before her, instead of Phoebe on the ground, she had a frightened Carter. These few seconds of hesitation were all the shape-shifter needed and he got to his feet, kicking Lucy on his way up. Lucy opened her mouth and began to speak:  
"When in the circle that is home,  
Safety's gone and evils roam.  
Rid all beings from these walls,  
By sisters three, now heed their call!" but nothing happened. The fake Carter laughed.  
"You need a witch to vanquish a demon!" he laughed, his voice sounding so much like Carter it hurt.  
"You will die, shape-shifter, this I promise you!" and with that, she orbed out.  
  
Abby and Carter sat in Doc Magoo's, Abby's eyes wandering suspiciously everywhere.  
"Abby, what are you doing?" Carter finally asked her.  
"Nothing," Abby said, still looking around. Suddenly, a brunette burst in through the door with dark sunglasses.  
"Lockhart, we need her and we need her now," she said, putting her hands on Carter and Abby's table.  
"Phoebe, what are you doing here? Where's Melinda?"  
"She's fine," 'Phoebe' said, "You don't need to worry about her. But we need that wi- I mean, girl!" she noticed Carter was looking at her weird, "What, haven't you ever seen an anxious lady before?"  
"Sorry, you just look a little familiar... Have we met?"  
"I don't think so," Lucy said, "Abby, we really, really, REALLY need Piper!"  
"Why?"  
"Remember that person I was meeting? You know, Piper's sister?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, she's not Piper's sister."  
"Abby, what is going on?" Carter demanded. Lucy looked at Carter, then at Abby.  
"He can't know," she whispered. Abby nodded. The door opened again and in walked a man, approaching their table.  
"Excuse me, are you Dr. Carter?" Accent. French. Lucy knew.  
"Ah..." she sighed, looking the man up and down. This startled the man. Lucy laughed.  
"For a tough guy, you scare easily."  
"You!" the French man exclaimed.  
"Yes, sugar, I'm flattered, you remember me," she turned to Abby and Carter, "We met in a bar last night, you know."  
"Yes, we did," the man nodded.  
"C'mon, honey, let's go talk outside," Lucy grinned and led the man outside. As soon as she was sure that Carter couldn't see them, she pushed the French man against the wall.  
"OK, what the hell do you want with Carter?"  
"Father of Christine's child."  
"Where's Christine?"  
"Why would I tell you?"  
"You better tell me or I'm going to kick your little French derrière all the way to Mexico!"  
"You are not a fighter, you are a healer. What can you do?"  
"Whitelighters can be pretty mean, buster!"  
"Not you..." the man grinned.  
"Give me the book, Galdon!" Lucy demanded, angrily.  
"Hell no!" Galdon shook his head. Lucy sighed and tried one more time, calmer.  
"Please give me the book, Galdon, and I will give you Carter," she couldn't believe what she was saying. Apparently, neither did Galdon.  
"You'll what?"  
"I will give John Carter to you without any fighting. I know you demons aren't that peaceful, but..."  
"What's the catch?" Galdon eyed her suspiciously.  
"I haven't figured it out yet," Lucy answered, truthfully.  
"I need the book for the transfusion!" Galdon complained. A smile appeared on Lucy's face.  
"Ah, there's the catch!"  
"You didn't know that?" Galdon was surprised.  
"Uh... yes I did," Lucy lied.  
"I don't negotiate with Whitelighters!" Galdon threw Lucy off of him.  
"What will you do with all their powers, huh? Try for world domination? That is so old!"  
"Shut up, angel girl! Now, let's do things my way!" he shoved Lucy up against the wall now, "I am a demon, you think I was actually going to give you the book?"  
"I need the witch to dispose of a shape shifter," Lucy said, honestly.  
"Shape shifter?" his voice had changed, deep and unnatural.  
"Yeah. I know they're pests to you, like flies, always trying to steal your moment of glory. Lend me the witch. I will kill it for you," but Galdon laughed.  
"I can dispose of him myself!"  
"But it could be anybody," Lucy smiled and grinned at the next words, "It could even be me."  
"Damn it!" he threw her to the floor.  
"Give me the witch!"  
"You are so stupid!" Galdon rolled his eyes, "I will get Carter, you'll see! And you will never see that Halliwell again!" and with that, he disappeared. Sighing, Lucy entered Doc Magoo's.  
"Abby," she said, "I think it's time Carter found out what's going on."  



	4. Abby's Secret

It was a strange sight, the two women sitting at the table talking to a man so shocked, confused, and terrified it looked as if he'd just seen something horrible and inexplicable. Except he wasn't seeing it, he was listening to it. The strange story that Abby and the brunette were formulating sounded so much like an unhappy fairy tale. Carter wouldn't have it.  
"How gullible do you think I am?" he asked them, looking from one woman to the other.  
"Carter, listen to me," the person Carter had known up until now as Phoebe said. They had avoided the whole part about Lucy being Piper's Whiteligher or about Lucy being a Whitelighter at all.  
"Why should I? I don't even know you! You claim to be Piper's sister-"  
"But you *do* know me!" the woman insisted, sunglasses still in place, her brown hair falling lightly on her shoulders. She took off her sunglasses, looked around and blinked a couple of times. When Carter looked into her eyes again, they were the bright blue of those eyes he knew too well. The eyes he last saw filled with pain. He stared. Lucy shook her head, making her brown locks fly softly. But was the brown becoming lighter? Was it slowly turning blond?  
"No..." Carter shook his head. Lucy turned to Abby.  
"This is why you don't usually tell mortals."  
"I can understand. It was the same reaction I got when I heard," Abby nodded. Carter was still staring.  
"I don't get it! How can you be alive?"  
"I am a Whitelighter, Carter, Piper's in fact, now that Leo's gone..." she seemed sad. Abby and Carter didn't know what Leo's death had meant, effecting especially Piper and Lucy. Lucy remembered well.  
  
"Lucy, come close..." Leo breathed, fading away.  
"I can heal you, I know I can!" Lucy was half crying. Piper was sobbing and holding him, but she let him lie down at Lucy's words.  
"Could you really?" she was hopeful. Lucy swallowed hard, as if swallowing away all her fears and held her hands over Leo's stomach wound where the arrow tipped in Darklighter poison, the only thing able to kill a Whitelighter, had struck. But Leo caught her hands.  
"No, Lucy," he whispered, "You're on your own now. You know what this means. You knew what would happen if... if..."  
"NO!" Piper cried in despair, holding her husband close, "No, Leo, let her heal you, live again, please, live again for me! For Melinda! We love you Leo, please Leo!" she was sobbing into his shoulder again and Lucy's tears were beginning to come. But she knew, like Leo knew, like the Elders knew, that fate would forbid her from healing him.  
"But Leo, it's too soon! I don't know everything yet!"  
"Lucy, I've watched you from the day you were born. I watched your first step and your first day of school. I watched you grow up and your ambition grow and you have just as much talent for being a Whitelighter as you had for being a doctor."  
"No! Leo, you don't know how this hurts! You don't know!"  
"I know you've gone through this before, a lifetime ago, and I know what it's like going through it again, believe me. But you have to take control. It's all you know, Luce, take control! You're in charge now, and you make all the decisions. I would entrust this to no one else but you."  
"Leo, please, no," Lucy was shaking her head, unready for such a responsibility.  
"The fate of the Charmed Ones and the whole Halliwell family relies on you, Lucy... Don't... don't let... me... down..." he was beginning to struggled to get the words out.  
"LEO!" Piper screamed.  
"I... Love... You..." and she kissed him. A slow, passionate kiss, one she would never taste again in her whole life. And with that, Leo died, his wife crying into his shoulder and his pupil staring, eyes as wide as anything, so full of shock and fear that it was pitiful. She wasn't ready for the weight Leo had put on her shoulders; the weight that would eventually break her back.  
  
Lucy was letting Abby explain as she hid her head in her hands, completely aware that she had betrayed Leo's trust. There was no more Charmed Ones, and soon, the only Halliwell left would be Melinda, the child of Leo and Piper, the one witch left... The last witch... Melinda... Halliwell... Suddenly, Lucy had an idea.  
"Abby!" she cried suddenly, making both Carter and Abby stare, "I have an idea!"  
"Another one?" Abby was skeptical but Lucy didn't care.  
"Here's what you have to do..."  
  
"I can't believe she's making me do this," Abby rolled her eyes as she and Carter walked casually down the street, "I can't believe she's using you as bait!"  
"Relax, Abby, I'm perfectly willing," Carter smiled, "Though it's still hard for me to understand. Abby, this is so scary and unbelievable! I still think it's a dream. How did you find out about all this?" Abby avoided the question.  
"Look, Lucy's taking Melinda up to daycare. When she gets back, she'll have a blood sample. Then she'll need yours." They arrived at Piper's apartment and Abby walked in and looked on her dresser top.  
"Help me look."  
"Why does she need my blood?" Carter asked.  
"I don't know. Some spell she's concocting."  
"Um, excuse me, but what are you doing with my stuff?" Abby and Carter whipped around to see Piper Halliwell standing casually in the doorway.'  
"And you've been where exactly?" Abby asked, hand on her hip.  
"Around."  
"You missed work."  
"I called in sick."  
"No you didn't!" Carter protested.  
"Relax, Dr. Carter," Abby smiled, "Your house was ransacked."  
"I was looking for something."  
"You've been missing for hours."  
"I was-"  
"No more excuses!" Abby sighed, taking out a piece of paper.  
"When in the circle that is home,  
Safety's gone and evils roam.  
Rid all beings from these walls,  
By sisters three, now heed their call!"  
"Why are you... wait..." Piper looked at her hands, "No... you're not... you can't! NO!" the shape-shifter screamed as he burned and was vanquished. Carter looked at Abby quizzically. Abby looked back as if nothing was out of the ordinary.  
"They're pests, really. Think they're more powerful than a witch. They really aren't that hard, even for a mortal. Now c'mon, we have to find that locket!" Carter searched with Abby for the locket but there was something about her that was strange... Something Carter hadn't ever really noticed until now...  
  
Lucy walked towards Doc Magoo's with the blood sample. She walked in and saw Abby and Carter already there. She smiled and sat down.  
"I have Melinda's blood. Carter, I apologize..." Lucy took out a syringe.  
"As long as your better than you were under my supervision..." With a scowl, Lucy stuck him harder than she would have and he had to emit a small 'Owe!'  
"We got the locket. It has the hair." Abby told Lucy. Lucy grinned.  
"Great. Was it any trouble?" There were two simultaneous answers. Abby answered with a no, while Carter said yes.  
"I'm sorry, is that yes or no?" Lucy asked.  
"Well, there was a shape-shifter, but..." Abby started reluctantly.  
"Abby killed him." Carter finished. Lucy raised an eyebrow at Abby.  
"Did she now?" she muttered quietly, eyes on Abby who squirmed under her gaze, "Well then!" she declared, smiling again, "Good work for a mortal." Abby sighed with relief, "Now, I say we mix up this potion and go find Piper!"  
"Um, before we do that, might I ask what potion this is?" Abby inquired.  
"Well I've done some reading on Galdon. I found out... he doesn't actually kill his victims."  
"I'm sorry... what?" Abby asked.  
"He imprisons their souls. Their bodies seem dead, but in truth, their souls are alive. Alas, the Whitelighters he kill are..." Lucy couldn't finish.  
"So this means Prue and Phoebe..." Abby began.  
"Are alive. Somewhere," Lucy nodded, "And this potion, mixed with blood and DNA from the Charmed Ones will burn him, even Melinda's. Carter's blood will be in it too and that scent will distract him from Carter himself. As he burns, we get Piper, Melinda, and yourself to do a spell that needs the power of three. Since we don't have that, you, Abby will have to do. I wouldn't give this job to any... Mortal," they way Lucy said mortal, it sounded like a mockery. Abby didn't comment. Lucy continued.  
"The spell will vanquish him and he will release all the souls he took." She didn't tell them the other thing. She was determined to get her mentor, Leo back. She'd lost a teacher before, she wasn't about to lose another. She had to do it for Piper. Leo's death was tearing Piper up inside, even more so than it was to Phoebe. And there was only one way to bring Leo back. She'd explain it to them later. They would understand. There was a long silence. Finally, Carter said something.  
"Christine... How is she?" Carter asked. Lucy smiled warmly. She hesitated.  
"She was a great Whitelighter. She made a tremendous sacrifice to save one of her charges last year and... she died, Carter. I'm sorry. Her witch was up against a very powerful Dark Lighter and the only way to vanquish him was to sacrifice herself. It was quick. I'm sorry."  
"It's OK. She's already died to me. I got over her a long time ago. But the thought of seeing her again made me feel so happy..." As he said this, he looked Lucy straight in the eyes and Lucy knew he wasn't just speaking about Christine Miller. Lucy nodded.  
"Let's do this," she said. She took out a vile and poured the Carter and Melinda's blood in together. She then took the two locks of hair from the locket and added them. With a couple words from Abby, there was some smoke emitted and Lucy put a cap on the bottle. She nodded at the other two.  
"Abby, I need you to help me scry for Piper." Lucy took out a map of Chicago and a crystal attached to a chain, "She has to be in Chicago, it's the only place she'd be." Abby took the crystal by the edge of the chain and began to dangle it over the map. The crystal fell on a point on the map. Lucy nodded.  
"That's where she is, let's go!" she cried, stood up and walked out the door with Carter and Abby. Abby hung back with Lucy.  
"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Abby asked her, "If anyone found out..."  
"Abby, you can trust me with your life. I wouldn't let a secret like yours slip. You haven't let Piper's slip!" Lucy gave her a warm smile. Abby smiled back and walked ahead to Carter. But as Lucy looked after the two of them, something that shape-shifter said rang in her mind.  
  
"You need a witch to vanquish a demon!" 


End file.
